Young Justice Crack Fics
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots just for laughs. All jokes and somewhat may test my sanity. It's rated T for some cursing in later chapters I will say it in the A/N if it curses.
1. Truth or Dare

**Hope you enjoy and a quick reminder this is all just for laughs that's why the chapters are more rushed then most of my stories if you have any reuests for a crack fic I will gladly accept it you can PM or review it.**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I checked I don't own Young Justice. *Sniffles* I may be dead inside but at least my bodies still alive.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Wally walked into Mount Justice with a face of victory. The entire team was sitting on the couch with their significant other watching...static? "Why you so happy?" Robin asked not even turning around to look at his face.

"I have gotten something that will change our lives." everyone except Conner turned their heads to this. Out of no where Wallace reached into his jacket and pulled out Wonder Women's Lasso Of Truth.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask...and and you lock the zeta tubes for awhile Rob?"

* * *

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Artemis groaned. "This lasso right here will determine...IF YOU TELL THE TRUTH!"

"What if we all pick dare?"

"NO"

"But-"

"NO"

Zatanna slowly nodded and scooted a bit farther away from the insane child.

"Robin truth or dare?" Wally questioned his best friend.

"Dare."

Wally smiled and took out a hat from his jacket. "How many things are in there?" Wally randomly laughed and took out a bunch of papers and pencils. "Okay there's nothing else." he sadly stated taking the jacket off.

He gave a paper and pencil to everyone.

"Okay so if the person chooses dare then everyone except for that person and the one who asked truth or dare have to wright down what dare they what him to do, then the person who asked them the question picks the dare out and the other one has to do the dare understand?"

Everyone nodded and got down to business (TO DEFEAT THE HUNS)

Wally turned his head and grabbed a slip of paper he turned and read it aloud.

'I dare you to go in a mob of your fan girls take off your shirt and throw it in the air.'

Robin nodded and got up. "LET US GO!"

* * *

All he did was just had to walk in the middle of the street. Fan girls ran him over...literally. When the boy wonder finally got up he took off his shirt and threw it in the air.

The shrieks attracted News anchors and at one point even the police.

Robin came out shirtless, hair spiked up in random places and rips in his pants.

"Your fan girls are ruthless."

* * *

"Artemis, truth or dare?" Robin asked with his innocent face on. "Truth." Robin smiled

"Have you and Wally ever 'done it' before."

The archer cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. "No..."

Wally dropped the lasso during the question which Robin gladly grabbed and put around Artemis' arm.

"AHH OKAY WE HAVE BUT WE WE'RE DRUNK!"

"You're sixteen Artemis..."

"OKAY OKAY WE HAVE!"

Robin slowly unwrapped the lasso and handed it to Wally.

"Kaldur, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Smart choice." Artemis muttered her face redder then Conner's superman logo.

Everyone inserted their dares into the hat.

"I dare you to go on top of the mountain with a huge microphone and yell;

'THIS IS SPONSORED BY MCDONALDS AND THERE AMAZING RESTROOMS and start singing a Whitney Houston song line.'

Kaldur looked grabbed a microphone "I was born for this purpose." and walked out of the cave. "Wh-what?"

Robin made sure the microphone was loud enough for all Happy Harbor to hear.

Kaldur stood atop the mountain with pride everyone turned there faces to the hero as if he was to say something inspiring.

"THIS IS SPONSORED BY MCDONALDS AND THERE AMAZING RESTROOMS."

That one line got everyone's attention and the News was happy that they didn't leave yet.

" **AND IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEIIIIIII WILLLLL ALLLLWWWAAAAYYYYYSSS LOOOOOVVVVVEEEE YYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU**."

* * *

They game had gone on for an hour but finally someone asked Wally the question.

"Dare."

Everyone put the dares into the hat. Zatanna looked away and chose a piece of paper.

'I dare you to hug Batman and run away yelling about how much better you are then him. - Sincerely, your best friend, Robin.'

"Well, wish me luck...I may never come back."

* * *

Kid Flash zeta'd to the Watch Tower his teammates watching on a camera. They we're having a meeting...

The entire league looked at the sixteen year old.

He walked up to Batman and breathed a shaky breath.

Wally full on hugged the dark night.

"WHERES MY LASSO?" Wonder Women randomly yelled.

Wally let go of Batman and ran to the zeta tube

"I'M FASTER THEN YOU AND MORE SMARTERER TOO!"

* * *

 **Before anyone says anything...I don't know either.**

 **I completely made this all from scratch all my idea's if someone somehow made this before me then I'm sorry I must have never read it before.**


	2. Walmart

**This weekend I went camping it was fun...but the bathrooms smelled and the floor in our tent was so bumpy it was hard to sleep. But anyways this is an unoriginal idea of the team going to the store!**

 **Random Note: I put i the Mission Impossible theme one before I read another story by Star-The-Writer about Walmart and I wanted to take it out before someone called me out on it but I was like...why not? It would be an opportunity to shout out her account *She has amazing crack fics that make me laugh A BUNCH* Also I got most of the ideas on some stories titled 'Embarrassing Things to do At Walmart.'**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"Your staying outside Rob."

"W-what why!"

"Remember last time?"

 **Flash Back**

 _Robins laugh went throughout the store. At first he was just crawling throughout the store humming the mission impossible theme. Then he left Walmart just to go to Ikea, hide in there closets, jump out whenever someone walked by and yelled 'I'm back from Narnia!' and then went back to Walmart and on his way there he bought a watermelon threw it to the ground and got on his knee's crying about how it was his best friend. Then when he got to Walmart's parking lot he just started whispering 'Death by Spatula.' or 'Watch your back, I've heard that someone's tie ran away and is now killing people.' to the civilians walking around. A few hours later he called Wally and Barry._

 _Wally and Robin went inside an empty shopping cart being pushed by Barry who was playing 'My Heart Will Go On' while Wally was holding Robin who was spreading his arms out wide._

 _The rest of it was undocumented by the News for Robin spit a piece of gum at the camera._

 **End of Flash Back**

"But this time I have the rest of the team to stop me!" He gestured to the team. Roy sighed "Fine, here's a list get everything we need got it?" He handed Robing the list and with a smile the boy nodded and ran off into Walmart.

"Wally and Artemis here's your half, Conner and M'gann here's your's and Robin you stay with me." Kaldur ordered giving everyone their halves of the list.

Kaldur grabbed the 13 year old by the wrist and dragged him around the store. Robin sighed he wanted to cause mischief! He looked around and smiled. "Kaldur! I see some of the hot dogs over there!"

Kaldur smiled and ran over to the isle but stopped in his tracks.

"Jeremy..."

The Atlantian got down on his knees in front of the dead fish.

* * *

Robin pulled out his phone and texted Wally.

'Get in your costume.'

'Why?'

'Just do it!'

'If I don't?'

"Did you seriously just ask me that?'

'I'm changing now...'

Robin smiled and spoke into the intercom

'Okay ladies in case you didn't know _the_ kid flash is in the store! He is single and ready to mingle...well not really he has a girlfriend but she's not here so do as you wish with the boy.'

Then the screaming began.

* * *

Robin went up to the counter and only bought two things...Orange and tomato juice. He went on one side of the place and spilled the Orange juice and made it lead to the men's restroom before changing the signs on the doors.

Then he went to the other side and poured some tomato juice to the men's bathroom, changing the signs then going into the men's bathroom, pouring some on the floor then trailing it outside and back into the other door.

* * *

'I hate you Rob.'

'So tell me the det's.'

'I ran into a random room and then changed back into civvies and talked to them but they all turned away disgusted.'

'Haha they only love you for your fame.'

'Oh and Artemis is looking through the store to kill you.'

'Wanna embarrass ourselves again?'

'You've read my mind. I'm coming now.'

* * *

While Robing was waiting fro Wally he walked up to a random worker and whispered "Code 3 in in isle 8" his eyes widened and he ran screaming taking off his apron and yelling

'I QUIT!'

 **I don't know what code three means but I hope it makes someone do that.**

* * *

"Okay just push me in the cart." The boy wonder ordered getting into the empty cart.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"NO DO NOT TAKE JEREMY HE HAS A LIFE HE HAS CHILDREN AND A WIFE NAMED JESSICA YOU CANT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM!"

"HE KNOWS NEMO! NEMO! HE COULD PROBABLY GET YOU TWO TO MEET MAYBE EVEN DORY TOO!"

"Now I have two reasons to kill Robin..." Artemis cracked her knuckles.

Conner pulled out his phone and texted him.

* * *

'You broke Kaldur he's screaming at a worker because he wants to take the fish away.'

'Jeremy seemed really cool, to bad I liked his son Henry he was nice.'

'I'm worried about you.'

Image- The half me and Kaldur got.

'You got kicked out didn't you?'

'Yeah...'

'Wally?'

"Yeah...'

'You're not coming with us next time.'

'That's fine with me.'

'You two went to a different store didn't you?'

'Yeah...'

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, this one isn't as crazy as my other one but that's not the point. I was planning on making on where it was just the team texting which might be the next chapter.**


	3. Wisdom Teeth

**Hey guys! I want to thank you all for the support. I am currently working on a texting on but then this idea popped in my head.**

 **It's basically some of the YJ members getting there wisdom teeth out.**

 **Disclaimer: J-Just don't ask...I don't want to talk about the things missing in my life.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

 _Robins..._

"Wally why do you have the camera out?" Roy asked

"He's crazy even without all that stuff the dentist gave him, imagine hat he'll be like now!"

"I like the way you think."

Roy took Wally and Zatanna to come and pick up the boy wonder and drive him back to the cave. Robin groggily got into the back seat next to his girlfriend whom put the buckle on him.

"My feet are pretty."

"Yes they are Rob."

"Look at 'em." he put his leg up next to Wally's face.

* * *

 _Wally..._

"The doctor was like really cute, like on a scale of one to ten like really cute." Artemis then punched his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"Oh, you cute to, don't worry there's enough of the Wall-Man to go around."

* * *

 _Artemis'_

"Wally, I think I'm pregnant."

"We've only been dating for a week."

"Oh, Oh can I be the god father?" Dick asked extremely hopeful.

"Yeah, but I think I'm pregnant."

"How so?"

"Y-You kissed me before I went in the dentists office."

"That doesn't mean your pregnant."

"HE'S IN DENIAL." Robin yelled.

"YOU DON'T WANT THE CHILD! YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME?"

"NO NO NO ROBIN I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 _Back to Robin..._

"I Said yes they are!" Wally stated swatting the feet down.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you got-"

"Robin..."

"Buns hun."

"Robin."

"I'm in love with the shape of you..."

"Robin."

"Let me love you..."

"Rob bro."

"BEAUTIFUL GIRLS ALL OVER THE WORLD I COULD BE CHASIN' BUT THEY GOT NOTHIN' ON YOU BABYYYYYY NOTHIN' ON YOU BABY!" He started singing poking at Zatanna the entire time.

"ROY JUST TURN OF THE DAMN RADIO!"

* * *

 _Zatanna..._

"I'm magical..."

"yes you are."

"I don't know if you meant that in a dirty way Robin or..."

"I can make pain go away."

"Yes you can..."

"But how?"

"Say it backwards."

"Away go pain make can I."

"Not like that"

* * *

 _Back with Wally_

"I can sing."

"You really can't."

"Robin why did you turn the radio on?"

"HEY SOUL SISTER HEY YOU MISTER MISTER ON THE RADIO STEREO THE WAY YOU MOVE AIN'T FAIR YOU KNOW!"

"Robin turn it off."

"BUT I LIKE THAT SOOOONNnNNGGGGGG'

"You like a lot of songs Walls."

"BUT I LIKE THAT SONG MOOOORRRREEEEEE."

* * *

 _Kaldur..._

"Are we sponsored by Mcdonalds?"

"No."

"Then why did I sing a song line on top of a mountain for them?"

"It was a dare."

"Who makes up those types of dares?"

"Probably Robin or Wally."

* * *

 _Back with Arty..._

"I made up a song for you..."

Wally tilted his head "Aww really? sing it!"

"He's gotta go fast he's gotta go faster faster f-f-f-faster doo doo."

"That's the theme song for-"

"Do you like it?"

"Y-Yeah I do."

"So will you get back together with me and father you're child?"

"We never broke up and YOUR NOT PREGNANT!"

"HE'S IN DENIAL AGAIN!"

"ROBIN SHUT UP!"

* * *

 _Back with Robin..._

"We're not turning the radio back on period, end of conversation."

"Isn't a period something a girl gets."

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHHAHA"

"ROY WALLACE THAT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Look's like someones' on there period."

"ROBIN!"

* * *

 _Back with Kaldur..._

"I'm famous..."

"Yes you are."

"On the internet, in Atlanta, and on the surface world..."

"I'm famous as a hero and as myself."

"THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU ROBIN!"

"WELL IT CAN BE!"

"IM FAMOUS!"

"YOU SAID THAT ALREADY KALDUR!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

* * *

 _Back with Zee..._

"Mouth Wally's over tape."

"Still not how you do it!"

"So you lied to me?"

"No.."

"I don't think we can have a healthy relationship if you start lying to me!"

 _three minutes later..._

"I love you Robin..."

* * *

 _Back with Wally..._

"YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR KID!'

"The radio isn't on I swear!"

"WITH A THOUSAND LIVES AND A GOOD DISGUISE!"

"How do we make him stop!"

"HIT EM RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES HIT EM RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES."

"AHHHHHHHH"

* * *

 _Finally...Back with Kaldur..._

"Why are you crying?"

"Jeremy..."

"his funeral was a week ago Kaldur.."

"Jessica, Henry, and Bob hate me."

"Bob?"

"DON'T LAUGH AT BOB!"

"I'M SORRY IT'S FUNNY!"

"JEREMY!"

* * *

 **I don't know either.**

 **I didn't put in Conner or M'gann b/c I didn't know what to make them do...**


	4. Texting

**This is it! What it's all come to! THEM TEXTING!**

 **Some of these are based off me and my friends text messages others I just randomly came up with and or stole...but we won't talk about that.**

 **There is some cursing but who cares...?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for...um...MY OWN LIFE DECISIONS**

 ** _Author's P.O.V. or would it be like phone's P.O.V.?_**

Bats: who moved the coffee table?

Rob: It's been in that same position since you adopted me.

Bats: JOOOOKKKKKEEEEERRRRR

Rob: YOU CAN'T BLAME EVERYTHING ON JOKER BRUCE HE'S IN ARKHAM

Bats: Unless I take him to the phantom zone.

Rob: That was a movie Bruce

Bats: STOP RUINING THIS FOR ME!

* * *

K.F.: GET THE GETAWAY CAR

Rob: WHY!? IT'S NOT TIME YET?

K.F.: ARTY IS ON TO US!

Rob: I DON'T HAVE THE CAR YET

K.F.: YOUR DAD IS RICH HE HAS TO HAVE ONE LAYING AROUND SOMEWHERE

Rob: JUST TAKE THE MOTORCYCLE

K.F.: No just no, it's not as catchy as getaway car

Rob: W-What?

K.F.: You see getaway car just kinda rolls off your tongue getaway motorcycle tho? I don't think so...

Rob: You ruined this for me.

* * *

Arty: Rocket won't answer my calls!

Zee: She won't answer mine either!

M'gann: We can't have an all girls sleepover without her!

Zee: What if she's...DEAD

Zee: Like this could be our destiny! A mass murdered killed her and it was our moment to shine and become famous for figuring out who it is!

Arty: OH MY BABY JESUS YOUR RIGHT!

Arty: Where do we start?

M'gann: At her favorite restaurant!

 _One Hour Later_

M'gann: We're horrible friends...

Zee and Arty: Yeah...

* * *

Rob: Why do old people smell like candy?

K.F.: Why?

Rob: Admit it you've always wanted to know too!

K.F.: Yeah put why?

Rob: Do a favor for me and ask your grandma, she's visiting.

K.F.: I will not disrespect my grandmother like that I love her with all of my heart!

K.F.: I'll ask her later...

* * *

SB: What's wrong with our teammates?

AL: I'm afraid I do not know

SB: Well figure it out! Wally is swinging from a chandelier singing Chandelier, Robin is crawling on the ceiling and walls humming the spiderman theme song, Zatanna is passed out on the floor with cake all around her, and Artemis is mad so we all know what's going to happen isn't good.

AL: What about M'gann?

SB: You leave her out of this!

* * *

RA (Red Arrow): Hey Rob look we're sorry

Wally: Yeah man! We didn't know you'd react like that

RA: I said we shouldn't have made him play FNAF

Wally: He's not texting back...

RA: Oh no...

Wally: THE DOORS LOCKED

RA: WERE SCREWED

* * *

CM (Captain Marvel): Hey batman can I ask u a question?

Bats: Yeah sure.

CM: Since I'm basically 10 then can I be on Young Justice.

Bats: I'm regretting giving you this number

CM: It's a serious question!

CM: Did you block me?

CM: HE BLOCKED ME

* * *

Wally: You don't understand Arty! Robs mad!

Arty: Why should it be my problem?

Wally: Let me repeat myself... .Mad

Arty: Whats the worst he could do? He's only like what? 13?

Wally: A year ago, I mad him mad and he put all of my belongings on the roof and locked the fridge.

Arty: Good luck!

* * *

RA: HE PAINTED MY ROOM PINK!

Wally: I HAVENT SLEPT IN A WEEK

RA: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! CHESHIRE IS COMING OVER!

Wally: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! ARTEMIS REFUSES TO COME OVER!

RA: Haha loner

* * *

Zee: Why are you being so mean to them?

Rob: They chained me to a chair (Yes I did try to break out but they kept doing it over and over again) and wouldn't unchain me until I beat all the FNAF games.

Zee: Want any help?

* * *

Wally: Do your magic tricks work through messages?

Zee: IDK let me try..

Zee: Gag Yllaw dna Yor (Gag Wally and Roy)

Wally: YOUR WORKING WITH HIM!

* * *

Bats: Get off your phone and pay attention to the teacher...

Rob: HOW?!

Bats: I'm Bruce Wayne

Rob: It sounds a lot better when you say 'I'm Batman'

Rob: Bruce?

Rob: Bruce?

 _Whats happening in his classroom:_

The door suddenly opened to reveal none other then...Batman

"I'm Batman."

he then walked out.

 _Back to the phone_

Rob: You did not

Bats: Yes I did

* * *

Arty: I regret teaming with you.

Wally: That hurt...more then it should have...

Arty: I am covered in wax strips...

Wally: At least he didn't do your face...or hair, or chest area, or boobs, or-

Arty: That's enough

* * *

RA: HOLY SHIT WALLACE WE MADE A BIG MISTAKE

Wally: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD AND UNCLE BARRY AND AUNT IRIS AND GRANDMA AND GRANDPA AND THE PIZZA GUY FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE FOR ME!

RA: What the hell? The pizza guy?

Wally: Don't judge me, I get hungry sometimes

RA: Yeah but that doesn't mean you need to put the damn pizza guy in you Will.

Wally: THIS WAS DRAMATIC WHAT HAPPENED?

RA: YOU DECIDED TO PUT THE DAMN PIZZA GUY IN YOU DAMN WILL!

Wally: True...


	5. Short Crack Stories

**It's been awhile since I've written a crack fic so...lets try!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Is it impossible to have a laid back day in the cave? Answer is yes. Here's the thing. It was someone's genius idea to give Robin sugar. But no that's not the end of it. They then gave him coffee.

And if you haven't figured out

Robin+sugar+coffee= bad things.

"BABY I'M A FIREEEEEWWWOOOOORKKK!" The acrobat was singing on the table rolling his hips and doing to many flips. (Hey that rhymed I'm a poet and didn't eve- NOOOOOOO NONE OF THAT SHAME ON YOU!)

"OH I SWEAR TO GOD BAYWATCH LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"WELL WHY WOULD YOU JUST ASSUME IT'S ME!?"

Artemis pointed to many papers on the wall each surrounded by glass. Each paper was about a certain teammate and what not to do with or to them. Wally looked strait to Robins and it read:

-Don't try and take off his sunglasses

-Don't ask him to go to Walmart with you. EDIT: Don't ask him to go to any store with you

-Don't go in his room dressed as the Joker EDIT: don't go into his room dressed as any villians.

-Knock before entering him room...please if you care about your body

-DO NOT GIVE HIM SUGAR OR COFFEE EVER

Artemis had him stop reading there. He innocently nodded. "You see Arty...I have never in my life seen those when did we get these things...can Con brak the glass or something? I really need to change some of the rules...Don't give Wally sugar or coffee either? So you guys trust me?"

"You're missing the point! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!" Zatanna screamed grabbing him by the collar and dramatically shaking him back and forth.

"Oh...well...in that case...bye!"

* * *

"Hey whats that one movie where this cowboy and he's like the leader and an astroaut shows up and tries to take over so the cowboy tries to murder him. But instead the astronaut is taken by an evil psychopath and the cowboy have to rescue him and they end up becoming the best of friends?"

"Oh Toy Story?" Artemis asked casually and M'gann nodded.

"That's the one!"

"What about when a physically disabled kid runs away and his father teams up with a mentally disabled women who goes on an adventure that could kill them to find the stubborn kid and then they find him and end up being friends?"

"Finding Nemo!"

"And the award for people who ruined my childhood goes to!"

"Oh don't be oven dramatic!"

* * *

"Psst." Wally jolted up and saw dick climb through his window. "what do you want?"

"I just calculated I'm 100 kilos and I just ate 800 grams of ravioli. Like an actual can. That means I'm 0.8% ravioli."

"It's 3 AM what the actual f-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Robin climbed out the window and shut it running down the street.

"Why can't I have normal friends?"

"Because normal people are boring..."

"ARTEMIS WHAT THE-"

* * *

"So how long has he been staring down?"

"Hours."

Wally was looking down sighing dramatically and kicking a pebble that they didn't even know how it got in there.

"What's wrong buddy ol' pal?"

"Barry died..."

"WHAT!?"

"NOO HE'S LIKE THE FUNNY ONE IN THE LEAGUE?"

"WHO'S GONNA BE YOUR NEW MENTOR?"

Wally looked at them like they were idiots.

"Not that Barry. My cactus Barry."

"Y-your cactus?" Robin sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Walls. My best friend. Comrade. How hard is it to take care of a freaking cactus?"

Wally glared at Robin and he looked around the rest of the team nodding.

"Like seriously Baywatch you only have to water it like what once every two weeks?"

"I'M IN MOURNING OKAY COMFORT MEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Pokemon go?"

"Yeah man it's what all the cool kids do these days!"

"Where did you get those sunglasses?"

"Cool Kids."

* * *

 **TIME FOR SOME SEASON 2 STUFF!**

"You ever have that feeling when like something comes up and it changes your life and your just like 'huh'" Bart asked Jaime

"You."

"You know that is just so gay and sweet and now I feel stupid because I was going to show you a picture of Ryan Reynolds as a chicken..."

* * *

"Jail's no fun, it really changes you..." Bart said to Cassie.

"You've been to jail in the future or something?"

"No just last week. Monopoly. gave me a whole new meaning in life."

* * *

"Garfield do you think everything round is an apple?" Tim asked the green boy.

"Pfft no."

"What are those?" he asked pointing to cherries

"Tiny apples..."

"Those?" he then asked pointing to punpkins

"Halloween apples..."

* * *

 **BACK TO SEASON 1!**

"Hey Zatanna I'm going to Taco Bell want anything?"

"I wan't my father back..."

"I've only got like 12 bucks soooo..."

* * *

"Hey Arty? Why don't I have a girlfriend?" Wally questioned sulking his arms crossed.

"You want me to give you the reason that stand out above the rest?"

"No...I mean...yeah..."


	6. Short Crack Stories that I'm not proudof

**It's been awhile NOW HASNT IT!? Some of these are from Tumblr others I made up in my head and then laughed silently making it seem like I needed help.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! On BluRay or DVD or anything! I'm sorry!**

 **CURSING!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"WHO THE HELL ALLOWED YOU TO DRIVE!" Wally screamed grabbing the 'Oh Shit' handle. In case you need to know. Artemis had just recently gotten her drivers license.

"WEEEEEEEE!" M'gann yelled happily putting her hands up in the air.

"WE WERE ON THE STREET LITERALLY 5 SECONDS AGO!" Conner yelled being held back by Kaldur and Zatanna.

"That's it I'm done!" Robin stated climbing through the sunroof. "HE'S GONNA JUMP!'

"No he isn't stop lying to yourself Wally." Artemis said finally finding her way back to the street.

"HOLY SHIT HE JUMPED!"

"NO HE DIDNT!"

"BATS IS GONNA KILL US!"

"oh nevermind Bats caught him..."

"Okay wait how-."

"ARTEMIS HOW ARE WE OFF THE STREET AGAIN?!"

* * *

Artemis came into the room with a smile plastered on her face she was obviously disheveled. "Sorry I was late. Something came up."

Wally then came into the room also noticeably disheveled.

"SHE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS!"

* * *

Zatanna came running into the kitchen smacking Artemis repeatedly.

"GUESS WHAT?!"

"What the actual hell?"

"BRAD AND HOLLY KISSED!" (Idk)

"NO THEY DID NOT!"

Brad and Holly were characters from their favorite T.V. show Holly doodily doo (I still don't know.)

Zatanna rewound the T.V. and paused it on the two kissing.

"OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP!" The two girls yelled until they ran out of breath before yelling again.

Wally and Robin then walked in. "What the-"

"Don't bother two women fangirling Rob. Trust me. Just don't."

* * *

 **Okay so I saw this Head cannon on how Bruce likes to use slang words and that stuff around Dick because it makes him uncomfortable.**

Robin and Batman were on patrol once again. But this time Wally was with them and all Robin was doing was praying. "Okay so all we have to do is go in and get them. That's all. Clear?" Batman asked and the two nodded Robin sighing in relief.

 _Hours later_

"Success!" Batman stated dabbing.

 **BREAKLINE IN THE SAME HEAD CANNON**

"Is that your dad?"

"What up boi."

"No, fuck no."

 **YET ANOTHER ONE!**

"So we gotta go in there and- hey, you with me homie."

"This is why I left you for Bludhaven."

 **THANKS TO WHOMEVER MADE THE HEAD CANNON FOR THE IDEAS!**

* * *

 **NOW FOR SOME SEASON 2 CRACKS!**

Bart took a deep breath in hours and walked over to his Grandparents. "Grandpa, Grandma, I'm...gay."

Barry sighed and opened his wallet handing $50 to Iris. "Told you." she teased counting the money.

"Hold up, anything else you want to tell us?"

"I'm with Jaime."

Iris reluctantly handed the $50 back to Barry.

* * *

"I LOVE GUMMIES!" Garfield yelled with a pack of gummy bears in his hands. He then began to stuff them in his mouth.

Tim looked up from his computer. "You know that's made from pig skin right?" (Look it up)

Garfields mouth fell open gummy bears falling out and he dropped the bag.

"JERRY?!"

* * *

Jaime was looking at a certain picture on his phone all day.

"Later my love." he whispered and touched the screen

 ** _HOURS LATER! Sorry that came off a little too rough..._**

He jumped onto the bed and kissed his love. He then put the blankets over him and slept in the empty bed.

* * *

 **BACK TO SEASON 1**

M'gann went into the kitchen and Robin ran up to her. "OKAY M'GANN HERE ME OUT ON THIS!"

She lifted her eyebrow.

"You all want to know what dogs are thinking right?" everyone's heads nodded.

"What if M'gann puts the mindlink and adds Wolf?"

Zatanna's eyes widened and she ran up to the Martian shaking her "DO IT NOW WOMEN!"

"Oh so she's allowed to do that to M'gann but I can't?" Wally asked crossing his arms.

M'gann hooked everyone (Including Wolf up.)

'Wonder when I'll see Bane again. Wanna bite his balls, he screamed like a women last time.'

Everyone just looked at each other.

'Oh crap. Where's Superboy? I WANT MY BACON YOU PEASANT.'

'Oh yeah they cannot hear me. My intelligence is way to inferior for their-BALL HOLY SHIT IT'S A BALL!'

M'gann took everyone off the link.

"Way better than I thought."

* * *

"If there are 100 murderers and you kill one then there are still 100. That's what Batman always told me."

"Yeah but if you kill like 10 then there only be 91." Robin's eyes widened and he contacted Batman on the comm.

"Are you writing this down?"

"Still a no."

* * *

"I have got the best thing ever." Wally started getting everyone's attention. He then held up a game disc.

"JUST DANCE 4!"

"Sure." Artemis shrugged.

Wally put it in.

"THIS IS A WEIGHT LOSS VIDEO WALLACE ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M FAT?"

"ACCIDENT I SWEAR!" Wally yelled running to the zeta tubes that were mysteriously turned off.

Meanwhile Robin was chuckling behind the security cameras in his room Just Dance 4 by his side.

* * *

"Okay Wally here's the plan. We go in there and trash the place." Robin said

"It's a-"

"We go in and trash the place."

"Okay but it's a-"

"Shhhhhh." Robin stated slowly walking into an empty child's play pen.

* * *

Robin today was smiling at Training.

Black Canary allowed him to pick a training playlist for everyone while he was hospitalized. The best part? None of them know.

Kaldur walked up and she turned on the holograms.

 _Under da sea._

 _Under da sea._

He looked around dodging the attacks. But was taken out one level three. The least he's EVER gotten.

Artemis then walked up and the music stopped. She looked around and when she was sure nothing would happen she told Canary to begin it.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger..._

 _Stand a little taller..._

She then failed at level 5...wow

Zatanna walked up amused. Knowing what was going on and waiting to see the song she got.

 _Cause it's magic..._

 _And if you don't believe then just watch..._

she threw her head back with a laugh and the enemy punched her in the jaw making her fall back.

Then Conner...

 _Row Row Row your boat gently down the stream_

he growled and walked out of the room.

Then M'gann

 _If you happy and you know it clap your hands *Clap* *Clap*_

Canary wouldn't have let him do this if he was going to pick _these_ songs.

Then Wally walked in. All blue. Stating it was a dare from Robin. He dragged himself to the simulation. Not knowing what was coming.

 _I'm Blue dabade dababda_

 _I'm blue dabade dabada_

 _If I were green I'd rather die_

Then all of a sudden Batman walked in

 _LETS_

 _GET_

 _DOWN_

 _TO_

 _BUISNESS_

* * *

 **So uh there's that...**

 **I'm not that proud but I still got it up so yeah... next one will be better...promise...**


	7. I'M BACK! (Even more short stories)

**Wow, been a long time since I've been on this one, I've been focusing on my second account a lot lately. I'm going to try to update on all my stories on this account to say sorry to you guys! Oh and I got most of these ideas from TUMBLR all you have to do is search up Young Justice Incorrect Quotes.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

 _ **Italics means it's in the mind-link**_

 **Wally:** _Let it go, let it go_

 **Dick and Wally:** _LET IT GOOOO_

 **The entire team while fighting the villain:** _THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAYS!_

* * *

 **Wally:** Artemis kissed me!

 **Roy: *Gasps*** No!

 **Dick** : Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

 **Roy** : Okay okay, we wanna hear everything. Dick, get the wine and unplug the phone. Wally, does this end well or do we need tissues?

 **Wally** : Oh it ended very well

 **Dick** : *Rushing over with wine glasses* : Do not start without me! Do not start without me!

 **Roy** : Alright, let's her about the kiss. Was it like a soft brush against the lips or was it like 'I gotta have you now?

 **Wally** : Well, at first it was really intense, y'know, and then...oh god, and then we just sorta sunk into it...

 **Roy and Dick** : *Squealing* AWWWWW

 **(With the girls)**

 **Artemis** : And then uh, and then I kisses him

 **Zatanna** : Tongue?

 **Artemis** : Yeah

 **Zatanna** : Cool.

* * *

 **Wally** : I'm allergic to sushi, every time I eat more than eighty pieces I throw up.

* * *

 **Bruce:** How long have you been sleeping with Wally?

 **Dick** : I don't even get...why would...I?

 **Dick** : and frankly, how do I know...

 **Dick** : That YOU'RE not sleeping with him

 **Dick** : Maybe you're just trying to throw me off

 **Bruce** :...

* * *

 **Wally** : Why do you always have to attack me with words?

 **Artemis** : Do you want me to use rocks?

* * *

 **Wally** : My head hurts

 **Artemis** : That's your brain trying to comprehend it's own stupidity

* * *

 **Wally** : From now on we will be using codenames

 **Wally** : M'gann's will be Been There Done that

 **Wally** : Artemis is Currently Doing That

 **Artemis** : *High fives him*

 **Wally** : Zatanna's is It happened Once In a Dream

 **Wally** : Robin's is If I Had To Pick a Dude

 **Robin** : Thanks man...

 **Wally** : And Kaldur is..

 **Kaldur** : *sweats*

 **Wally** : Eagle Two

 **Kaldur** : Oh thank god

* * *

 **Dick** : Dude, it's getting really dark in here

 **Wally** : Dont worry

 **Wally** * Stomps foot and sketchers light up*

* * *

 **Bart** : *zooming in on Wally and Dick*

 **Bart** : *singing* Two dudes chilling in a hottub five feet away 'cause their not gay

* * *

 **Wally** : What's your biggest fear?

 **Dick** : Being forgotten

 **Wally** : Damn, that's deep

 **Wally** : Mine's the kool aid man, I feel really stupid about it now.

* * *

Wally walked into the cave, he had been absent for a week. He looked at the counter to see two jars, one half full and the other halfway full. The halfway full one was labeled 'Swear jar' the full one though, that was labeled the 'Hello Megan! Jar'

"I'M OUT OF MONEY!" he heard a certain martian scream from the other side of the cave.

* * *

 **Ahh, you like the new one? Do you like the new writing style or not? I can go back to my old ways if you want!**


	8. Vine

**Well...its been awhile. So I mostly got this idea from a peice of art where Dick and Wally were copying vines(and a headcannon...and a song...)** **Sorry if its horrible!**

 ** _Authors P.O.V._**

Zatanna's head laid in Artemis lap, as she held her phone up while Dick was sitting on Wally's shoulders also on his phone. M'gann in the kitchen looking through.a recipe book and playing the radio.

 _'Bye bye bye'_ Both Artemis and Zatanna's heads popped up, and then they looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. "Turn it up!"

"What?"

"TURN IT THE FUCK UP''

Both girls got up and perfectly did the dance moves, in sync (haha get it)

Wally and Dick looked at them with confused looks on their faces until the song stopped. They then looked back at each other and nodded.

"We've been waiting for this..."

The two grabbed pillows and stuffed them into their shirts so it looks like they have breasts.

"I saw you hanging out and cant leave your shit." (100% got that line wrong) Dick mimicked with a high voice

"Rebecca its not what you think!" Dick grabbed a nerf gun and pointed it toward his best friend. "I won't hesistate bitch."

All four of them basically fell to the floor laughing, while M'gann just shook her head.

"It is so on."

Zatanna cleared her throat before looking over to Artemis "Not to be racist or anything but Asian people-HAAAAAAAA" both Dick and Wally slowly nodded.

Wally slapped Dicks arm instantly thinking of one. "Im lesbian" a smile crossed the boys face. "I thought you were American."

Artemis cursed under her breath and she looked back at M'gann. "GIVE US SOME PANS!!" The Martian just sighed, as if it were an everyday thing and handed the two girls pans.

"I DONT GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF YA'LL, YA'LL NEVER GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!!"

Wally tried his best not to die with laughter as he tried to think of more vines.

Dick looked over to his redheaded friend "So Im sitting there...barbecue sauce on my titties." and if you asked Wally to this day, he will say that the way he laughed was a part of the reference

But we all know it wasn't

Artemis lookes over to Zatanna "We need to go to extreme measures." Zatanna slowly nodded and Artemis went over to the door way. Running and jumping up so the wall would hit the top of her head.

"THAT SHIT HURTED!" she yelled out as she fell to the floor, this time Zatanna couldn't contain herself. "Two references in one...beat that"

Wally took a deep breath and looked over to Dick. "I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I got an a-bor-tion" he sang out flailing his arms around.

"Road work ahead? uh yeah I sure hope it does!"

Dick looked over to Wally. "When I call your name, come running into the kitchen at full speed."

The Boy Wonder went into the kitchen (That M'gann left awhile ago) and spread oil out against the floor. "WALLY COME IN HERE AND GET YOUR JUICE!"

The speedster came running in and slipped into the oven, easily breaking its glass."Oh that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick!"

Just about the entire league came in a few moments later, eyes widened "What happened here?!"

The four friends looked at each other and smiled and at the same time they all said aloud:

"Look at all those chickens!!!"

 **Sorry it's been FOREVER! This one kinda sucked but it was fun to write. Is it bad that I did it all from my head?**

 **Oh and I wrote the ENTIRE thing on my phone so...sorry if theres a BUNCH of errors.**

 **Who do you think won? Team Birdflash or Team Snaibsel?**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


End file.
